


my first and last

by najaeminnie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, based on the national anthem mfal, dont read this im never gonna finish it unless china debuts and gives me inspiration, im so sorry luren tag, the luren tag was begging to be fed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/najaeminnie/pseuds/najaeminnie
Summary: two boys battle for loveaka the teacher crush au where the warriors may just fall for the enemy





	1. this is war

**Author's Note:**

> hello, hello
> 
> in short, luren delivered in that china line + ten vlive. that's it.
> 
> for mar ♡

He slams his locker shut only to be greeted with a similar slam, only from a much greater solid, and in a second he's on the floor.   
  
"For fuck's sake Jaemin, I'm not a punchbag for you to smash into. I told you to stop." The small boy rubs his arm. People mutter profanities at him as they walk past and trip over him sitting in the middle of the busy morning hallway.   
  
Jaemin at least has the decency to look guilty, which does not necessarily mean that he  _ feels _ guilty - he rarely does. "Junnieee," Jaemin drags and finally offers the boy on the floor a hand, "I'm sorry, you know I just get excited and today is  _ the _ day to be excited."   
  
Renjun takes the boy's hand and gets up with a groan as people immediately push past him now that the hallway is free of the blockage. He's pushed against Jaemin almost instantly and the boy wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, leading Renjun to punch his arm with all his strength (which really isn't much but Jaemin cringes in fake pain out of obligation).   
  
They push back against the crowd and start going in the direction of their literature class.    
  
"So what's so exciting that you nearly knocked me out?" Renjun asks.   
  
The taller rolls his eyes. "Please, it was a light push, don't be overdramatic. It's not my fault you're the human embodiment of seaweed."    
  
In spite of himself, Renjun lets out a laugh because he hasn't heard that one before. Jaemin manages to come up with something new to compare him with every day.   
  
"Seaweed is meant to be underwater, just say you want me to drown and go."    
  
Jaemin raises his eyebrows slyly. "Your words, not mine."   
  
"Just tell me what it is."   
  
Jaemin gives him a dreamy smile and puts an arm around his bony shoulders. Renjun used to find it cheesy and pushed him off in disgust but over the years he simply accepted his fate of being stuck with an overly touchy best friend so much so that people often ask them if they're dating. The thought always makes the two laugh because no one knows how huge Jaemin's crush on a bright boy called Jeno is. The boy also happens to be in their literature class so Renjun's first thought is justified when he thinks that the exciting news is something related to Jeno and he prepares to zone out.    
  
As if reading his mind, Jaemin clicks his fingers in front of Renjun's eyes. "Not today, my friend, today we gotta focus. Focus is always important in literature - you don't want to miss the finer details of the linguistic nuances used in 19th century British texts." He says with a dramatic wave of his hand to emphasise his point.    
  
Renjun gives him a disgusted look. "You don't know what a metaphor is but you know what a linguistic nuance is?"   
  
Jaemin scoffs. "No but I know the term so why not use it?"   
  
"You're gonna end fucking up something big one day with the amount of stuff you don't know the meaning of."   
  
"Oh really? Tell me more."   
  
The boys slowly walk to their seats at the back of the classroom amidst the chaos surrounding them. Renjun is sure he stepped Donghyuck's hand and Chenle's hair on the way but that's not his problem; if they choose to clean the floor with their bodies at eight in the morning then it's their problem.   
  
"I can imagine you meeting the Pope and saying 'nice to meet you, Señor Pope, I'm the archbishop of banterbury.'" Renjun says and Jaemin laughs, like he always does. Jaemin finds everything amusing and, more often than not, Renjun wishes he had the same attitude.    
  
Jaemin drags his chair over next to Renjun's desk and props his chin up on his hand. "Looks like you've been reading up on those British books you claim to hate so much. Is there something you're not telling me?"    
  
Renjun pokes Jaemin's nose. "Don't be ridiculous, as if I'd ever make an effort for a subject so unworthy of me. I'm just funny." He says with a smug smile which Jaemin mirrors. They have a silent understanding.    
  
The bell rings.   
  
Jaemin's eyes widen and he grabs the boy's hand. "Junnie! I never told you why today is so exciting. Fuck you and your literature talk, I've got news."    
  
He leans in close to Renjun's ear. "While I was at the office last week making up my fifteenth excuse for being late, I saw this damn hot teacher talking to the head. I overheard the word literature." He leans away and grins at Renjun with wide, expectant eyes.    
  
Renjun gives him a confused look. "What's your point?"    
  
Jaemin's smile drops and he resists the urge to facepalm. "Dumbass, we're getting a hot,   _ very _ pretty, new lit teacher. Remember that Twice teacher fic you raved to me about for weeks? Now's your chance to make it come true but with you as the main character."   
  
Renjun's jaw drops as he makes the connection. "Nana...your mind..."   
  
Jaemin lifts his chin at the boy smugly as he noisily scrapes his chair back to his desk. "I know, trust me, I know."   
  
Renjun smiles to himself. If Jaemin says the teacher is hot then they really must be because Jaemin has sky-high standards. He turns back to his friend.   
  
"So is today their first da-"   
  
The door slams open and a small woman tumbles in with boxes in the most cliché way possible. A few students giggle at the sight and Renjun sees Jaemin bite his lip in an attempt stop his laugh.    
  
The teacher unceremoniously slams the three piled boxes on the old wooden desk that creaks dangerously at the weight and leans forward on it.    
  
Renjun sees the teacher's face and is immediately breathless. He drags his leg out from under his desk and kicks Jaemin's leg harshly, causing him to let out a loud whine that goes unnoticed amongst the loud amount of chatter still in the class despite the teacher being there.   
  
"Why the  _ fuck _ is Korea's next top model our new teacher?"   
  
Jaemin winks at him and looks back to the front.    
  
The sound of a stick hitting the board silences the room. She's oddly old-fashioned.   
  
"Hello 12D, my name is Bae Joohyun and I'm your new literature teacher. Under no circumstances, however, are you to call me anything other than Miss Bae. I expect nothing but respect from this class, as I will make sure to respect you. I hope we'll have a fun time." The lady says with a gentle voice. The class erupts into soft mutters.   
  
Renjun marvels at her features. Everything about the teacher was small - a button nose, small lips and eyes which are highlighted by  rather thick eyebrows. Straight light brown hair lines her face. To him, she was like a Greek goddess that descended from heavens to his dump of a school on the outskirts of Seoul, just so that he could be blessed with seeing her once in his peasantly lifetime. He can already see his literature grades getting better.   
  
He leans over to Jaemin. "Did you know that literature is my new favourite subject?"   
  
Jaemin raises an eyebrow. "Oh really? What's brought this on?" He teases.   
  
Renjun clicks his tongue and pretends to think. "I don't know, it's like I woke up this morning and thought, wow, I really want to know about why Romeo and Juliet were so dumb. Please don't mock my passion."   
  
Jaemin laughs in response.   
  
"Miss Bae." A booming voice resonates through the classroom. Renjun knows who it is without looking. "Are you anyone's bae? If not, will you be mine?"   
  
Renjun could almost hear the crickets.   
  
He sees Jaemin cringe and feels himself share the look of disgust.   
  
"What's your name, sir?" Miss Bae asks sternly.   
  
The boy turns around to the rest of the class from his front seat and wiggles his eyebrows before turning back to face the teacher. "Wong Yukhei. Xuxi. Or, if you prefer exotic, Lucas." The boy says and Renjun is disgusted at how much the boy lowered his voice.   
  
"Well, Mr Wong, I'd like to see you in detention after school today."    
  
"You want to see me more already? Don't you think we're moving a bit too fast, miss?" Yukhei says with a teasing tone. A few snickers are heard around the room.   
  
"Mr Wong please exit the classroom." Miss Bae says sharply.   
  
For a moment Yukhei loses his smug demeanor in surprise but quickly recollects himself. Wong Yukhei is not one to be unprepared.    
  
He stands up and brushes off invisible dust from his denim jacket. Renjun doesn't remember seeing him without it. He wonders if it's ever washed. Poor thing.   
  
Yukhei clears his throat. "Dear comrades," he announces, "Our good lady, Queen Bae, has exiled me from the 12D kingdom. But worry not, I, your local brave knight, Lucas, will be back to capture her heart and regain the kingdom's trust." He finishes with a dramatic bow to the teacher who gives him an unimpressed look.    
  
The boy gives the class a final wave and opens the door, doing the classic trick of falling into nothing outside the door. The class erupts giggles and Renjun finds himself letting out a small laugh. As annoying as he found Yukhei most of the time, he must admit that the boy is funny and often saves their class from boredom. Sometimes Renjun was almost glad about the boy's existence. The thought appears rarely.   
  
"Now that he's dealt with, let's begin our lesson," Miss Bae starts, "This term we'll be looking at Lord of the Flies which I'm sure none of you have heard of." Some people, including Renjun and Jaemin, nod in agreement. Renjun would never willingly read a book. Every book is associated with literature and literature is associated with failing and failing is associated with not graduating and it all goes downhill from there.    
  
The woman walks past every student, putting a book on every desk as students pick it up to read the blurb. The teacher approaches Renjun who unconsciously reaches out for the book with unexpected enthusiasm and thinks he sees the tiniest of smiles on her lips as she places the book in his hands, but he might just be delusional from his newfound love. He doesn't care. They made eye contact and that's all that matters.   
  
He feels a kick to his chair. "Hey, loverboy, don't forget me while you're in love okay." Jaemin tells him.   
  
Renjun rolls his eyes. "You're the biggest hypocrite ever. Jeno breathes and you write him five love songs and message me for an hour straight while I reply with random emojis which I'm sure you don't even realise."   
  
A blush tints Jaemin's cheeks which he tries to cover with his hands. "That explains why you send random cows every five minutes. I thought they had a weird symbolism to them, I thought cow meant 'I feel you' or something."    
  
At that, Renjun can't hold back his laugh and it comes out much louder than he expected, causing heads to turn in his direction, including the teacher's. Now would be the perfect time for Yukhei to smash through the door to regain the kingdom's trust.   
  
"Would you like to join Mr Wong outside?" Miss Bae asks.   
  
Renjun gulps and feels his face heat up. His classmates laugh and he hears several mutters of 'idiot' next to him.   
  
"N-no, Miss. I'm sorry, this won't happen again." He stutters out.   
  
Miss Bae stares at him for a few moments before turning back to handing out books.   
  
"Would you like me to help?" He suddenly offers before he can think it through and panics as soon as the words escape his lips.    
  
The teacher turns to him and furrows her brows. "No, thank you, please sit down and stay silent if you want to help me."   
  
Renjun has never felt more embarrassed in his life. This isn't the impression he wanted to give. Jaemin is going to pay for this.   
  
"If you're planning to make me pay for this then, technically, if you think the situation through from the beginning, it's Jeno's fault for existing. Punish him." Jaemin whispers next to him, his eyes never leaving the teacher. "And when you punish him, take me with you."    
  
Renjun scowls, not willing to risk being caught speaking again. He wants to appeal to the teacher. His love. With his whole eighteen year old body and mind, he believes that she's the one for him. He knows it's ridiculous but he has nothing to lose, he finally has the motivation to do well in literature.   
  
If Yukhei wants Miss to be his bae, then so does Renjun.    
  
This is war.   



	2. oh maybe, maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dumb and dumber

The bell rings to mark the end of lunch.  
  
Renjun grabs Jaemin's arm despite him being in the middle of a conversation with some girl in their Maths class.  
  
"What the fuck, I almost talked her into helping me cheat tomorrow." Jaemin groans as he stumbles behind the smaller.  
  
"I can't be late to see the love of my life." Renjun says determinedly as he increases his pace towards the direction of their literature classroom and Jaemin's eyeroll remains unseen.  
  
"I can't tell if you're joking or not."  
  
Renjun halts in the middle of walking, causing Jaemin to crash violently into his back. Renjun remains unfazed and turns to his friend with a serious expression.   
  
"Jaemin she's literally a princess. I'd never joke about something like this. I need her to like me and I'm gonna need your help at some point."  
  
Jaemin cringes. "I'm not getting involved in any of your shady teacher-student business. The only connection that I'm willing to have with this is praying that you're just exaggerating and haven't completely migrated to delulu land."   
  
"Poof."   
  
Jaemin frowns.  
  
"That was my offer to help you with asking Jeno out disappearing into thin air." Renjun says with a fake smile.  
  
Jaemin's expression drops instantly. " _No,_ you promised!"   
  
Renjun turns back around to walk to their classroom and realises they're getting late.  
  
"Promises can be altered, Nana. Slither along faster, snake, I can't be late." He grumbles and runs when he sees the classroom door closing.   
  
" _No_! " His shout echoes through the hallway. A deeper voice matches the shout.  
  
A tall boy emerges from around the corner with heavy feet smashing against the floor and sweat glistening on his forehead. He runs to the door and tries to fix his hair before knocking.  
  
Renjun reaches the door seconds later with Jaemin close behind him and glares at the boy who's raising his fist to knock. He grabs the fist.   
  
"What do you think you're doing?" He says sternly, noticing how his hand barely covers half of the boy's fist.   
  
Yukhei frowns at his fist and moves his gaze to Renjun who was still glaring at him. "I'm trying to knock. We're late if you haven't noticed."   
  
"Let me do it." Renjun replies and pushes Yukhei with his hip, causing the taller to stumble due to his unexpected strength.   
  
"Woah, okay, what's the big deal?" Yukhei asks, confused.   
  
Renjun scoffs. "Do you think I don't see your advances?"  
  
Jaemin stifles a laugh behind the two.  
  
Yukhei's brows furrow in confusion. "My   _what?_ "  
  
Renjun turns to the boy with an unimpressed look and folds his arms. Is Yukhei dumb or does he think Renjun is dumb? Both are correct in Renjun's eyes.  
  
Yukhei can't help but laugh at the boy. For an eighteen year old he sure looks like a child and he wants to reach out and pinch his cheeks and tell him to not be grumpy.   
  
"Your advances on Miss Bae. Do you think I'm stupid or what? I know your head is hollow and all but I've been observing you for the past week and I'm pretty sure the whole class noticed your heart eyes to poor miss."  
  
At that, Jaemin snickers loudly and has to turn away before Renjun sends him a deadly stare and kicks him. Yukhei can't help but cover his mouth to stop himself from laughing. "You're delusional, what would I want from Miss?"   
  
"Um, her heart. Obviously."   
  
Yukhei lets out a laugh that echoes down the hallway and Renjun cringes at the sound. Why was he always so _loud?_  
  
The tall boy turns to Jaemin. "Is he always this stupid?" He asks mid-laugh.  
  
Jaemin considers his options of escaping Renjun's wrath before nodding. "I've seen many sides of him but this his obsession with fighting against you for the teacher is the peak of his stupidity." He says and jumps behind Yukhei as soon as the words leave his mouth.   
  
Renjun gives him a betrayed stare and clenched his fists childishly. Yukhei suddenly thinks of the Arthur fist meme and bites his lip to stop himself from laughing.  
  
"You're cute." He says and goes to ruffle the angry boy's hair. He jumps in shock when the boy retaliates by twisting his arm before it reaches his head and lets out a painful groan. He didn't expect the smaller to be so violent.  
  
Renjun drags the boy's arm down to get his head at the level of his mouth. "Don't call me cute. I'll fight you." He snarls.  
  
"Grr." Yukhei mocks in return.  
  
Renjun couldn't believe the amount of cheek the boy had. Did he even have to compete against him? Clearly the boy's been dropped as a baby.  
  
"Having an identity crisis? Think you're a lion?"   
  
"Tiger actually." Yukhei wheezes out as Renjun twists his arm even more while Jaemin watches with amusement, ignoring Yukhei's eyes that beg for help. He's not about to get involved with an angry Renjun.  
  
Renjun is about to kick the back of the boy's knee when the door opens and all three turn their heads to see Miss Bae in the doorway and Jeno right behind her with his hands full of textbooks.   
  
"So this is what all the scuffle was about?" She says with an accusing look.  
  
Renjun immediately lets go of Yukhei's arm and the boy flops to the floor loudly with a yelp while Renjun gives the woman his most charming smile and walks towards her.  
  
"Miss, I'm ever so sorry, we were late to lesson and Yukhei was complaining about how his arm hurt and I said I'll help because I know some massaging techniques that help with body pains, don't I, Jaemin?"   
  
Jaemin nods helpfully. Renjun almost forgives him for his earlier betrayal.  
  
"So just now I was helping him twist the pain out." He could feel Yukhei's glare burning through the back of his head.  
  
Miss Bae stares at Renjun and suddenly he feels like all the bad karma he's gathered for the past year is about to come back to him in the form of getting the teacher angry. Still, he maintains his bright smile and she eventually looks past him to Yukhei, who is still on the floor.  
  
"Why must you do this during my lesson? If your arm hurt you should've gone to the nurse, not asked a random boy who could've made it worse." The teacher says sternly and raises an eyebrow at both boys who almost gulp in guilt.  
  
"And you, Jaemin." Jaemin suddenly looks up at her in surprise. "Stop giving Jeno heart eyes and help him carry the books. You should've been the sensible one and told them to stop trying to be doctors when their grades won't even let them look at a medical school building."  
  
_Ouch._   
  
Renjun ignores the comment which, although true, still hurt.   
  
Instead he swears he's never seen Jaemin so red. The normally cool and self-confident boy is now stumbling over random nonsense words as he walks over to Jeno and takes half of the books. The two don't look at each other, and even in his current situation Renjun rolls his eyes at how annoyingly stupid the two are. Jaemin's head is always down around Jeno and so he can't see the way the other also blushes when they're in close proximity. The boys walk away and Renjun can only pray that they will do something more than breathe on the way to the storage room.  
  
"Yukhei go to the nurse and Renjun get in class to learn literature, not biology."   
  
Renjun's smile quickly fades when he realises that he just gave his enemy a free pass out of lesson. Jaemin was right - he's at the peak of his stupidity.  
  
He's not having this. "But Miss, wouldn't it be better if I went with him? He might...faint on the way. You never know, better be safe than sorry."  
  
One look from the teacher tells him that she'd rather be sorry and he lowers his head and starts to walk to the door.  
  
He enters the class and for once, everyone is silent. It's not too difficult to work out that they were listening to the conversation outside.   
  
"Thanks, Miss. See you, Junnie." He hears a loud voice call out behind him.  
  
Previously, Yukhei was nothing to him, apart from the occasional headache once in a while that he got from his booming voice, but in that moment Renjun decides that he hates the boy's guts. He just embarrassed him in front of the whole class, made it sound like they're friends. _Friends._ The word feels disgusting even in his mind.  
  
He pauses just inside the classroom and turns back to scowl at Yukhei only to find him looking right back with a smirk on his face. The boy _winks_ and shoves his hands, with arms that look suspiciously healthy, in his jacket pockets before turning around and striding away. Renjun can't believe what his eyes are seeing, and his cheeks agree.  
  
He turns around and speedwalks to his desk but not without bumping into several desks on the way which only makes his already burning cheeks worse. The whole class is now snickering, eyes trained only on him.   
  
It's all Yukhei's fault.   
  
He finally flops down on his chair and is about to play it off by starting a conversation with Jaemin when he realises that the boy isn't next to him. He wants to hide his face in his hands and groan but that would make him an endless victim of classroom teasing. It may be too late but he has to pretend to be casual.   
  
So he turns to his last resort - Chenle. They talk sometimes, he even considers him a close friend. It's possible to get out of this. But the boy is already giving him a smug smile and Renjun feels blood leave his face. That smile means no good, no matter how close they are.   
  
This time he really does bash his head on the desk and groan, making his whole class erupt in laughter. They finally got the drama they haven't had for the whole year.  
  
He hears a chair next to him.   
  
_God, don't let it be-_   
  
"So Junnie, wanna tell us about your crush?"  
  
\---  
  
Yukhei happily whistles along the hallways, the smile on his face getting bigger every time he thinks of the embarrassed look on Renjun's face.   
  
"Dumbass." He whispers to himself.  
  
He can't believe the boy thought that he was hitting on the teacher. Indeed, he was the class clown and all but even he had morals and dignity. Renjun, it appears, did not.  
  
Maybe the boy is more of a fool than he seems. Always so stern and poker faced, Yukhei thinks that he's only seen him smile once at one of the jokes his friend Jaemin made. He's certainly never seen the boy laugh at any of his jokes and the thought has always saddened him. He likes to think that he's capable of making anyone smile and that's his greatest virtue. His only talent.   
  
In fact, judging by his grades, he only had two choices in life - to become a comedian or a model. Everyone always told him that he's handsome, girls and guys alike. He won't deny it, but not everyone thought so, including Renjun. The boy seemed to have an innate hate towards him. He doesn't remember doing anything to annoy Renjun and sometimes, when extremely bored, he wonders why the boy hates him so much. He can't decide whether the fact intrigues him or upsets him.   
  
Maybe this is his chance to figure it out. Sure, he doesn't care about his teacher but he's determined to have the whole class like him by the time they leave their final year.   
  
He smiles once again - it'll be fun to play the game with the one boy who hates him. It feels like a strange challenge that he's willing to take.  
  
Looks like it'll be a war.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading ^^
> 
> I always appreciate comments and kudos so feel free to leave some if you mayhaps wanna (?)
> 
> love ya, mwaaah
> 
>  
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/the7thsensecult) // [twt](https://twitter.com/the7thsensecult)

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell i think i'm funny?
> 
> i assure you the plot thickens 
> 
> please comment your thoughts so far and give me a hint of hope about this?
> 
>  love ya, mwah 
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/the7thsensecult) // [twt](https://twitter.com/the7thsensecult)


End file.
